chunnibyou_demo_koi_ga_shitai_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuna Togashi
'''Yuna Togashi '''is the main female supporting character of the Japanese light novel series and anime, ''Chūnibyō Demo Koi ga Shitai!. ''She is the adopted younger sister of Yuuta Togashi and a antagonist to Yuuta her adoptive elder brother, and his two girlfriends. She is voiced by Ayako Kawasumi. In the English dub, she is voiced by Michelle Ruff. Character Outline Yuna Togashi is a Middle School Student, who is transitioning into becoming a High School Student. She is a bitter, cold-hearted, callous individual who had her joy robbed away when she was only 4 years old, not understanding that her father had contracted a rare disease. When he passed, with the rest of her family being killed in a homicide attack while she was at school, with her return from school to find her family and several of her classmates`s family members brutally murdered; she turned her back on personal interactions building a wall of ice between her and other people to prevent her true self from being seen. Despite her cold-inclined nature, Yuna is so lonely inside. Even to the people who adopted her out of the kindness of their own heart, Yuna displays a callous, blunt, rude, and defensive nature; all of them being coping mechanisms to deal with the grief she had been dealt as a young child. After Yuuta drags her to visit the graves of her family, Yuna breaks down into tears; with even Yuuta expressing shock at the emotions she was showing. Background Yuna used to live a happy life with her biological parents; Rin and Arthur Tokugawa, her sister Artoria Tokugawa, and her half-sister Morganese Tokugawa until her father passed away in the spring of the second semester of her year in Elementary School. After the passing of her father, Yuna still continued her school life unfettered but her happy world would be shattered when she came home during the winter months to find Artoria, Morganese her two sisters and Rin her mother brutally murdered along with some other people`s entire families; leaving her a orphaned individual. None of her relatives wanted her labeling her a "demon`s child" because they believed that she was the "cause" of the demise of her entire family. After that she was moved to a nearby orphanage, her coldness, and aplitude for fighting enabled her to learn self defense from many of the boys in the orphanage, and she was quickly adopted by the boys becoming their "captain", and their superior to some extent. Many families tried multiple attempts to adopt her but the boys who had figured out by now that Yuna was a loner devised plans that deterred the families until the Togashi Family adopted her and were undeterred in their attempts to adopt her. Angered that she was being forced to leave the orphanage, Yuna and the boys made a pinky promise to "always find each other no matter how much we have to search for each other". That promise has guided Yuna for much of her life and made her who she is; the reluctant loner who refuses to make friends with anybody. Appearance Screenshot 2020-01-17 at 1.24.26 PM.png|Yuna (Casual) Screenshot 2020-01-27 at 8.45.30 PM.png|Yuna (Sword)